


Days Like This

by DollEyedExistence



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, M/M, Mpreg, Past Mpreg, lance and keith have a small family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollEyedExistence/pseuds/DollEyedExistence
Summary: "Days like this don’t hit Keith often, not anymore at least. These types of days…he just wants to be alone, just wants to lay in bed and shut himself out from the world and everyone. Not even the smell of his husband’s cooking is enough to get him out of bed."Or:Keith is having a 'bad' day and thankfully his family is there for him.





	Days Like This

Days like this don’t hit Keith often, not anymore at least. These types of days…he just wants to be alone, just wants to lay in bed and shut himself out from the world and everyone. Not even the smell of his husband’s cooking is enough to get him out of bed. He can’t do that any longer though, the slight stirring within his stomach reminds him of that. He isn’t the only one he has to take care of; there’s another life sharing his body and he’d depending on him to keep him safe and healthy. Not to mention the other little life that depended on him, the one whose little laughs were currently drifting into the bedroom from somewhere in the home.

He forces himself to shove the covers off himself, hissing as the bright light from the morning sun shining in through the open window hits his eyes. He sits up and rubs his eyes, trying to get them to adjust. He feels like shit, but he makes himself get up and out of bed. He doesn’t bother to make it, despite what their friends thought, Lance was the tidier of the two of them.

He didn’t use to be though. Lance use to be worse than Keith when it came to keeping a room clean, keeping clothes off the floor, making sure the dishes weren’t in the sink for days, but when Keith’s bad days started getting worse and became more frequent, Lance had started picking up his part of the chores.

He slips on a pair of slippers, the only thing he can even get onto his feet right now, and slowly makes his way out of the bedroom. He knows he probably looks like hell, dark hair probably frizzy and all over the place, but he doesn’t care. During the bad days, he’s usually numb, not finding a lot to care about. It was harsh, but it was the truth.

The smell of bacon is wafting through the house. There’s a few other smells, but that one is the most prominent out of all of them. The closer Keith gets to the kitchen, the more intense the smell is. He usually isn’t hungry during bad days, but the smell is making his mouth water. He places a hand on his swollen stomach, the fluttering from earlier having turned into full blown kicks. It seems he wasn’t the only one wanting Lance’s cooking.

He enters the kitchen silently and he stops in the doorway as to not disturb the scene in front of him. Lance is standing in front of the stove, body dressed in a white tank top and a pair of his favorite, blue boxer shorts. Their one year old, Nova, is positioned on his hip, a tan arm wrapped around her, holding her up. It’s a sweet scene, one that makes Keith’s heart swell. It becomes even sweeter when he realizes that Lance is singing to Nova in his native tongue, voice soft and hushed.

The moment was so special, and tears sprung to Keith’s eyes as he continues to watch. He still remembers when he told Lance he was pregnant. They had been so scared, both unsure if they would be good parents; Lance because of how young they were and Keith because his depression had been so bad during that time. Some days he still doubted how good of a parent he was, but he never doubted Lance. His husband was an amazing father as well as an amazing partner. Keith always wondered how he had gotten so lucky. He wonders what Lance had saw in him, what had made that cocky asshole want him. He knows it’s just his depression talking, but right now he feels like he doesn’t deserve the man standing in front of him, singing so sweetly to their daughter, smiling so brightly as he does. It makes him sick to think this way, but he just can’t help it. What had he done to deserve such a wonderful family?

A sob escapes his lips and he tries to cover it up, but it’s too late. Lance’s head turns, trying to figure out what was going on. His eyes land on Keith and worry instantly is etched on his face. He quickly turns off the stove and puts Nova in her high chair before he makes his way over to Keith. His arms instantly go around the other, bringing him into an embrace.

“Hey…What’s wrong, baby?” The concern in his voice just makes Keith sob harder and he grips the front of Lance’s tank top, face buried in the fabric and his chest. He hates days like this, where he feels so miniscule and as if he deserves nothing, not even Lance’s patience and understanding.

He feels a hand on his back, slowly rubbing up and down. Lance doesn’t say anything and Keith is so thankful for that. He just holds him and comforts him in the way he always does on days like this. Keith can tell that his husband knows today is a bad day for him, just by the way he holds him and the way he’s pressing a soft kiss to the side of his head.

It seems live forever before Keith finally pulls away. His dark eyes are red and he knows the area around them is just as red as well as puffy. He sniffs, not pulling away when Lance moves his hand to his face. He cups his cheek, using his thumb to wipe away any residual tears.

 _What did I do to deserve him? How can someone like me have gotten so lucky?_ The intrusive thoughts continue, but Keith does his best to answer them positively, repeating the words Lance has told him again and again whenever he asks him such questions.

“Better?” Lance asks and Keith nods. He does feel better, but just a little. The darkness is still sweeping over him, but there’s a little crack of light that wasn’t there before. “Good. Take a seat and I’ll get you something to eat, okay?” Another nod and Lance smiles and presses a sweet kiss to his lips before letting go and heading back over to the stove.

Keith doesn’t speak much on days like this, but that’s alright, Lance talks enough for the both of them and Nova babbles just as much. He shuffles over to his usual seat at the table and takes a seat. Nova instantly reaches for him, the word “ma, ma, ma,” leaving her mouth repeatedly. He gives her the best smile he can muster before he leans over and takes her from her high chair.

She squeals at him and gives him her biggest smile. “Ma!” She says louder this time, causing a chuckle from Keith. She’s so energetic like her father, so fully of joy. She takes after Lance a lot; the same skin tone, the same shade of brown hair. She was like a spitting image of him besides her eyes which mirrors Keith’s. If not for that, she could be his twin.

Her chubby little arms wrap around Keith’s neck and he finds himself smiling. Her good mood is infectious. He hugs her in return, giving her back a little pat. He loves her so much and he wishes that days like this didn’t exist where he wonders why she adores him so much. Lance is the much better parent between them. Nova adores him though; is a ‘mama’s girl’ as his husband likes to say and then pout about Keith being the favorite. Keith would usually laugh and tell him that he’d be the next one’s favorite.

Nova plants a small kiss to his cheek and Keith gently ruffles her hair, which is currently tied back in a short, messy ponytail. Doing hair was never really Lance’s strong suit. Nova gives him one last hug before places her back in her high chair. She starts to whine but stops immediately as a small bowl of oatmeal is placed down in front of her. She squeals and gives her hands a clap. Keith moves to grab the spoon Lance had set down beside the bowl only to be stopped by his husband’s hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll feed her, you go ahead and eat.” He presses a kiss to the top of his head as he sets a plate full of bacon and eggs down in front of him. Lance always does this. Whenever Keith is having a bad day, he takes on everything and just lets the Keith relax and try and pull himself out of the funk. He’s thankful, but it also makes him feel guilty. He should be helping Lance, not letting him do everything for him. Even if he is feeling bad and just wants to curl up in their bed, he still wants to help and not feel like such a burden.

He gives him a small smile and just nods. He picks up the fork, glancing down at his food. He isn’t hungry, but he knows he needs to eat. Before he was pregnant and his depressive episodes would last days, he would go the whole time without eating. Now he has to force himself to eat, not for himself, but for the life living inside of him. He takes a bite and chews it slowly. He feels sick as if his body wants to reject the food, but he forces it down and keeps eating and tries to ignore the feeling.

Nova giggles and he looks up from his plate to watch her and Lance. His heart swells at the scene and he can feel the tears springing back up, mind reminding him that he doesn’t deserve any of this. He does though. He has to remember he deserves his little family and he worked hard to get to this point in his life. He watches as Lance makes airplane noises, moving the spoon different directions before finally landing it in Nova’s mouth. He stops and lets her get down what’s in her mouth before doing it all again. Nova’s giggling each time he does it. Keith can’t help but smile, grateful that his daughter can have such a positive effect on him even when she’s not trying.

 

 

 


End file.
